Memories of a past unknown
by Little Miss Thalia Grace
Summary: "The Doors of Death. I could steal my dad's keys and open them long enough for you to get out." For the first time in a long time, Tom Riddle smiled. Pre-Slash, Sequel and Prequel pending.


**A/N: Be warned... I am majorly screwing with Timelines.**

**Memories of a past unknown**

"Are you sure you want this?" Hades asked his son for the billionth time. Nico felt like rolling his eyes, but figured that would completely in appropriate and disrespectful for the very powerful god doing him a favor.

"Yes Father, I am sure." Hades still looked a bit skeptical, so Nico added "I have to know my past. I just feel like there's this giant piece of me missing. This might be the answer."

"And if it isn't?"

Nico looked down and shrugged. "Then I'll think of something else."

Hades looked at Nico for a few moments before nodding. "Alright then. You may want to sit down."

Nico did as he was told. Hades started chanting in Ancient Greek, so fast Nico could barely understand it.

Soon as the chanting started, Nico started seeing images. They started out foggy at first, but soon got faster and clearer. He felt a wave of nausea and seconds before he passed out, he heard his father whisper "When you wake up, he's in the fields of Punishment."

Nico was out cold before he could even think of asking what that meant.

* * *

Images flashed by in a whirlwind, never staying long enough for him to get a good look. After what seemed to be forever, they started slowing down. He saw images of a woman he knew to be his mother, he saw a much younger version of Bianca and himself.

And then he saw _him._

Nico had no clue how he could possibly have forgot.

He had heard about _him_ too. The dead liked to gossip.

Oh, he was _so_ dead.

* * *

When Nico awkened, the room was empty. Taking this as a good sign, he raced down the hall and into the court yard. He wasn't sure whether or not it was good luck that the Fields of Punishment were so close to the palace.

He ran there without stoping, attracting some wierd looks from the dead. It wasn't any secret that Nico detested the Fields of Punishment. When he found _him_, he slowed to a walking pace. He had hid back to him, but Nico could still see the familiar, neat black hair, knowing that if _he_ turned around, he would be greeted by red eyes, pale skin, and a handsome complexion.

"I see you finally remembered me." _He_ said. His voice was bitter, a trait it always seemed to carry now.

"That wasn't my fault," Nico protested, coming to stand beside_ him_. "It was my dad."

_He_ turned to him, his eyes showing how much he detested the conversation. "Yeah," Tom Riddle agreed. "Your dad is a dick."

"He is," Nico agreed. Tom sat down against a withered tree (Why was that there?!), and Nico joined him.

"I am sorry though. I shouldn't have let him..." he was cut off by a humorless snort from Tom.

"Please. You were a wimpy nine-year-old who just saw your Mother die. I think I can forgive you for allowing your memory to be wiped."

Nico felt a flash of anger at being called wimpy, but couldn't deny it. He had been. "But... But now everything is good, right?! I mean, we can be friends again..."

Tom gave another snort. "Oh yes. You, with our little band of heroes, and me, with my evil dead dark lordness."

Nico knew all about Voldemort, of course. But he couldn't hate Tom for that. He could never hate Tom.

"You don't have to be dead." Nico said without realizing what he was doing.

Tom raised an eyebrow. "And how would that be."

Well, it was too late now. "The Doors of Death. I could steal my dad's keys and open them long enough for you to get out. He wouldn't notice, as long as i take them when he's with Persephone."

Tom looked at him a long while. "You would have been good in Slytherin." He said at last.

This time, it was Nico that snorted. "Please, I would have been kicked out after the first Mythomagic card."

For the first time in a long time, Tom Riddle smiled.

**A/N: I might do another fic on what happened before, when Tom and Nico were kids, how they met and stuff.**

**Thoughts?**


End file.
